Shawn Hunter
Shawn Patrick Hunter is a recurring character in Girl Meets World. Shawn is the lifelong best friend of Cory Matthews and Topanga Matthews. Shawn had a rocky upbringing, having been abandoned by his stepmother multiple times, as well as his father, who ended up dying of a heart attack just as he and Shawn reconciled. Shawn was somewhat of a ladies' man throughout most of his younger life until he met Angela Moore, whom he dated for three years until she left to go to Europe with her father for a year. At the end of Boy Meets World, Shawn moved to New York along with Cory, Topanga, and Eric. He left New York the same day Riley was born, and has since traveled around as a photographer and a writer for the "Hit The Road" ''website. He is portrayed by 'Rider Strong. Personality Shawn is a bit of a huge trouble maker throughout the series, that gives him a "bad boy" image and a bit of a popularity boost. Of all the characters, he seems to be the one put through the most loss (including his girlfriend, Angela, and his father, Chet, who left him, and died shortly after coming back) Relationships Family '''Chet Hunter Chet is Shawn's deceased father. He died of a heart attack in the sixth season of Boy Meets World, but continued to appear as a ghost until the end of the series. 'Biological mother' Shawn's biological mother was a stripper, but she left shortly after Shawn was born. 'Virna Hunter' Virna is Shawn's stepmother. Virna would often run away because she felt that she and Chet were bad parents, thus causing Chet to run after her to bring her back. 'Jack Hunter' Jack is Shawn's half-brother. 'Stacy Hunter' Stacy is Shawn's sister.The writers have comfirmed that she now exists. 'Eddie Hunter' Eddie is Shawn's half-brother.(character no longer exists) Uncle Mike Mike is Shawn's paternal uncle, a mechanic who tried to take advantage of Jonathan Turner, his 7th and 8th grade English teacher. Gertie Hunter Gertie is Shawn's paternal grandmother Many uncles Romances 'Angela Moore' Angela is Shawn's girlfriend. In the episode "Girl Meets Home for the Holidays" it is implied that Shawn is single, since she left to live with her father in Europe during a one year army assignment in the Boy Meets World penultimate episode, "Angela's Ashes." Friends 'Cory Matthews' Cory is Shawn's childhood friend and best friend. They first meet in kindergarten along with Topanga on a field trip. While trying to impress her,Cory falls into the llama habitat and Shawn rescues him forging a lifelong friendship.The three of them grew up together from then on, even once unwillingly predicting the future in first grade, saying to let Cory and Topanga get married to Mr.Feeny. Their friendship got stronger as Cory began to push Topanga away from the next 7 years beginning in first grade (which he would soon regret). Before their wedding later on, Shawn was made the best man but it led to many problems, and he had to sadly accept that Topanga was going to become Cory's new best friend but they were still close soon afterwards. 'Topanga Matthews' Topanga is Shawn's childhood friend. Like him and Cory, they were close friends, and shipped her and Cory together. This is shown in My Best Friend's Girl when he purposefully asks her out on a date to get her and Cory together and it works. In Hair Today, Goon Tomorrow Shawn says the one thing that was great about Topanga was she never looked in the mirror until then,(when she cut her hair) and she had this confidence on herself he liked. 'Riley Matthews' Riley is the daughter of his best friends, Cory and Topanga, whom he views as a niece. Although he subconsciously avoided the Matthews children in the past, Shawn is determined to form closer bonds with them in the future. 'Auggie Matthews' Auggie is Riley's little brother, whom he sees as a nephew. Although he treated him the same way as Riley, Shawn intends to do better. 'Maya Hart' Maya is the best friend of Riley. She was the catalyst in the shifting of Shawn's relationships with the Matthews siblings. However, Riley turned the tables on her friend, and seems to be scheming to have Shawn become a father figure in Maya's life. 'George Feeny' Mr. Feeny is Shawn's former teacher and mentor his whole life. He sees how deeply everybody cares about him including Mr.Feeny and the Matthew's worrying about his safety when he joins a cult.When saying goodbye in Brave New World Shawn tells him he never gave up on him once, and won't forget him because he is the best person he knew. 'Rachel McGuire' Rachel is Shawn's friend from college. She dated Shawn's half-brother Jack. 'Eric Matthews' Eric is Cory's brother, who is also his friend. Stuart Minkus Minkus is Shawn's frenemy from Elementary School. Shawn often used him as a target for his pranks but is usually outsmarted. Trivia *In the season three episode of Boy Meets World, "City Slackers", Shawn's middle name is revealed to be "Patrick." *Shawn was born in Ohio. *Shawn lived in Oklahoma before the start of the series. *Found his lifelong friend by helping Cory Matthews, after he had fallen into the llama pen at the zoo, when they were five years old. *Shawn and his family once lived in a house only two blocks away from the Matthews, "Once in Love With Amy." But Chet losing his job, plus the financial ramifications of "Cherry Bomb Day," probably hastened their return to the trailer park with the rest of the Hunter clan. *In the episode "City Slackers," Mr. Feeny mentions Shawn attended five different schools before he was twelve years old. *Shawn speaks at least five languages: English; "womanese," although he's only conversational in the episode "Torn Between Two Lovers (Feeling Like a Fool)"; French, in "What I Meant to Say," he says he's an idiot savant; Dutch, in "B and B's B'n B," to the Timmers; Italian, in "Easy Street," to Mr. Fontaine and Mr. Martini. *Shawn has trouble understanding his teachers in the earlier seasons of Boy Meets World, and he explains it is because he hears a strange buzzing sound whenever adults speak. *Shawn mentions NYPD Blue a few times once in "Once in Love with Amy" and another time in "Cory's Alternative Friends." *Shawn once appeared in an episode of Maybe This Time, another show by Michael Jacobs, (to watch click here ) in which, while sharing his trepidations with Cory over setting both the gym and cafeteria of Adams High ablaze, the pair meta-interacted with the main young female lead, Gracie, across her television set. Later they are called back to their own show by the voice of Mr. Feeny ("Busted."). *He kept a pet pig named "Little Cory" throughout high school. *Shawn loves ice skating; this is one of the few things he and Jack have in common. *He has the contact information for Cory's Aunt Sheila (who allegedly "looks like an elephant") in his "little black book," but this could have really been for Cory's cousin Wanda. *Shawn likes the band Counting Crows, which Mr. Feeny reveals in "City Slackers." *Shawn is shown to be an excellent poet,as seen from the episode Poetic License: An Ode to Holden Caulfield and he says he has been doing it since he was young. *Shawn has a history with vandalism. This includes blowing a up a USPS mailbox and urinating on a police vehicle. On John Adams High property, he started a fire in the lab, and flooded the basement (there are also apocryphal allegations Shawn started another fire affecting the gym and cafeteria). *He can't sleep without a light at night because of the headlights from the 18-wheelers shining in his window in the trailer. But had outgrown the habit by the time he shared a dorm room with Cory. *In "Cory's Alternative Friends," it is said that Shawn has an older sister named Stacy; however, she was never seen or mentioned ever again in the show, and Shawn only talked to her on the phone once. * in Girl Meets Popular, Shawn makes his first cameo appearance in Season 1 in a flashback of the first season of Boy Meets World, but he not as a character until Girl Meets Home for the Holidays. *His father Chet Hunter was the first to tell a tale on Career Day (the first appearance of both Chet as well as Topanga's father), second was Maya's mom Katy Hart. * Although it wasn't mentioned,Shawn's father died and his mother revealed that he wasn't his biological mother in BMW episodes Family Trees and Well Have a Good Time Then * Shawn originally had a brother Eddie (briefly seen) and a sister Stacy (not seen or heard).But due to retcons, they no longer exist Appearances Season 1 * Girl Meets Home for the Holidays * Girl Meets Master Plan Season 2 * Girl Meets Pluto * Girl Meets Hurricane Gallery Videos Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Males Category:Girl Meets World characters Category:Boy Meets World characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Guest stars Category:Adults Category:Hunters Category:Siblings Category:Boy Meets World Category:Girl Meets World Category:Minor characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Male characters Category:Season 1